People around the world have enjoyed music for thousands of years. As time progressed, people began to use speakers in order to play music for enjoyment, educational purposes as well as for a variety of other reasons. As time progressed, entertainment systems were developed to include the various components required to reproduce sound and music.
Throughout periods of history entertainment systems have included record players, cassette players, and CD players. More recently, entertainment systems use remote computing devices, such as cellular telephones, tablets, smart phones, tablet computers, desktop computers, laptops, and game consoles, for example, to play music. In the past, devices have been developed to add speakers to backpacks to allow for the increased portability of entertainment systems.
Devices that disclose speakers utilized with backpacks include U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,249 to Tony Mangusson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,249 discloses a backpack entertainment with detachable pockets. However, U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,249 fails to discloses or provide a system that provides adequate amount of sound that can be emitted from the backpack. The device is limited to one speaker on each side. Such an embodiment does not allow for adequate sound quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,693 to Han et al. also discloses a backpack having speakers arranged so that a speaker emits sound from the sides of the backpack. However, similar to U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,249, U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,693 fails to disclose a structure that allows for optimized sound quality.
As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly for a better backpack for housing a portable entertainment and communications system.